


Who Remembers Eight Balls?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Dorks in Love, Eight Balls, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mistakes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance definitely remembers eight balls. He remembers Keith too, for the record.Oneshot/drabble





	Who Remembers Eight Balls?

"Hey Pidge, you might be too young to remember this--"

"Lance, I'm literally only two years younger than you, if even that." Pidge rolled their eyes without even looking up. 

"--but do you remember eight balls?"

Now they did look up, an eyebrow raised. "You mean those shitty things from like sixth grade?"

Lance, true to his nature, looked offended at the fact that his favorite toy was referred to as a 'shitty thing'. "They weren't shitty, geez! They were actually pretty awesome." he lowered his voice. "And did you know that if you drink the stuff inside of them, you can actually predict the future?"

Pidge crossed their arms. "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Keith didn't believe me either," Lance said wisely. "But I convinced him too. And when he did he looked at me and he said, and I quote, 'Lance, I'm going to die'. And then, get this--he fell over and died!"

Pidge edged away from Lance, though slowly. He sounded way too happy when he said that. 

"He predicted the future." Lance insisted. 

"...no, he died because he drank poison." Pidge said instead.

Would they ever know the truth? The world may never know. 


End file.
